The Duchess Diaries
by lunarchroniclesandcockatiels
Summary: Let's just say Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi never intended to fall in love with the haughty Duchess Satine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Star Wars, and I probably never will.**

Obi-Wan Kenobi now officially hated missions.

He was currently stuck on a ship to one to some Outer Rim planet called Mandalore, where he and Master Qui-Gon would go babysit a duchess. For at least five months, although probably more.

To say the least, he wasn't exactly excited. Five months without seeing any of his friends. Five months without any homework.

Okay, well that part he could stand.

"You should try and get some sleep," Qui-Gon said, walking into Obi-Wan's small compartment on the ship and seeing him still awake. Obi-Wan frowned.

"I'm not tired," he muttered.

"Believe me, you'll want to sleep once we get to Mandalore."

"Why do we have to go?" Obi-Wan complained.

Qui-Gon sighed. "You know why. It's the will of the council, Obi-Wan."

"You never listen to the council," Obi-Wan pointed out. "Besides, I'll miss all my classes at the temple while we're gone, and when I get back, everyone will be ahead of me!"

Qui-Gon chuckled, ruffling his fifteen-year old (almost sixteen) apprentice's hair. "I know for a fact that you won't mind missing class, my young apprentice."

"Shouldn't an older, more experienced Jedi maybe be in charge of this mission?" Obi-Wan tried.

"Well padawan, how do you expect to become more experienced if you don't get real experience?" Qui-Gon asked, a smile growing on his lips.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Missions around Coruscant, perhaps even Naboo. I don't min d visiting other planets. But not for five months!"

"Goodnight, Padawan," Qui-Gon said, closing the door. "I would get some sleep if I were you!"

"Well, you're not!" Obi-Wan muttered, pulling out his datapad and rereading over the mission plan.

* * *

"Do I have to wake up?" Obi-Wan grumbled the next day. "Master..."

Qui-Gon rose an eyebrow. "I told you to go to sleep early, Obi-Wan. You should have listened. Now, hurry up and get dressed. The duchess is waiting. You aren't a child anymore, padawan."

"I know. Sorry, Master," Obi-Wan muttered, quickly throwing on his tunic, and not bothering to rebraid his padawan braid. Qui-Gon walked down the ship's ramp, waiting for Obi-Wan to finish.

"Now, we'll have to work quickly to get the duchess to safety," Qui-Gon instructed. "Follow my lead. Do you have your lightsaber?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "I'm not a child anymore. I don't need to be reminded to bring my lightsaber, Master,"

"I'll stop treating you like one when you stop acting like one."

He didn't reply.

* * *

After walking for about an hour through the cities on Mandalore, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon finally reached the palace.

"So this is it?" Obi-Wan asked, a smile forming on his face. He absentmindedly fingered his padawan braid. "I expected something... I don't know, different." Mandalore looked a lot like, well... most planets. Buildings. Cities. Life forms. Not what he expected a desolate Outer Rim planet to look like. "And the palace looks nice!" He could get used to living there, he thought, with its luxurious rooms, and chefs who actually cared about what was in the food, and-

Qui-Gon smirked, bringing Obi-Wan out of his daydreams. "We're not going into the palace, padawan. Now remember, padawan, the objective is to get the duchess back to our ship safely,"

"Oh?" came the reply. "Would you care to tell me where we _are_ going, Master?"

Obi-Wan's master smiled. "Follow me."

* * *

They walked through the city, past the nice buildings and shops, into the dirtier part of town. Obi-Wan scrunched his nose at the smell.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Quite sure, padawan," Qui-Gon replied, leading Obi-Wan into a dilapidated building, where there stood a small blonde girl wearing a dark cloak, and an older man.

* * *

" _You're_ the Jedi Knight that's supposed to protect me?" was the first thing that came out of Duchess Sabine Kryze of Mandalore's mouth.

Obi-Wan could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. "Well, my master and I," he managed to reply.

"How old are you, fourteen?"

Obi-Wan sighed audibly. Did he really appear that young? "I'm almost sixteen," he told the small inquisitive blonde girl.

"Well," she said haughtily, crossing her arms. "I'm about a year younger, I suppose. _I'm_ almost fifteen,"

Obi-Wan glanced over at Qui-Gon, but his master seemed to be deep in conversation with whoever it was that brought the duchess.

"Isn't that a bit young to be a duchess?" Obi-Wan asked. She glared at him.

"Isn't that a bit young to be a Jedi?" she retorted.

" _Well_ ," he said. "I'm not technically a Jedi yet. I'm still training to be one,"

"So you lied, then," the duchess said, raising an eyebrow. "I thought Jedi didn't lie."

"What do you mean? I didn't lie!" Obi-Wan cried, clenching his fists. _Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering,_ he reminded himself.

The duchess turned up her nose at him. "Yes, you did. You said that you were a Jedi Knight, not _training_ to be a Jedi,"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did. Just admit it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"PADAWAN!" came the roaring voice of Qui-Gon Jinn. He grabbed Obi-Wan's braid and pulled him aside. "Stop arguing! Are you out of your mind, Obi-Wan?"

"No, Master," Obi-Wan replied. "It's just that she accused me of lying!"

"Well no, but-"

"Remind me how old you are again, Padawan,"

"I'll be sixteen in two months,"

"Well then, I expect you to act your age, especially since we are representing the whole of Jedi,"

"I know, Master," Obi-Wan said, glancing at the duchess. She smirked and waved at him.

"And please," Qui-Gon added. "Try to be patient with the duchess. She's only fourteen, and in charge of an entire planet! Can you imagine the pressure?"

Right then, the only thing Obi-Wan could imagine was leaving the duchess there, and going to Coruscant. Who would be laughing then?

 **A/N: And there you have it, folks. Chapter One.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guest: Thank you for your review!**

The man who had brought Satine to the safehouse had left. Obi-Wan hadn't even noticed he was gone.

"We must take the duchess to safety," Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan. "There is a place I know of, but we'll have to use the ship to get there,"

"Please tell me the council approved of this 'place,' Master," Obi-Wan muttered. Qui-Gon _never_ listened to the council, and sometimes Obi-Wan felt as if _he_ was the master, and Qui-Gon the apprentice.

His Master smiled. "Well, the council didn't think of this place, but if they did, they probably would have approved!" Obi-Wan mentally facepalmed.

"We're not going to Concordia, are we?" the duchess asked, her voice suddenly small. Obi-Wan looked towards his master, who sighed.

"We can discuss the location later. Right now, let's just focus on getting back to the ship."

* * *

More than a few passerbies stared at them on the way back.

Obi-Wan supposed it could of had to do with the way the duchess held her head high, her posture perfect, while everyone else on the street seemed to stare at the ground, bent over.

"What?" she asked suspiciously, frowning when she caught him staring. The sun caught her long blonde hair, making it shine. The whole thing made them all even _more_ noticeable, if that was possible.

"Just keep walking," he muttered, his cheeks reddening. He continued loking back down at the dreary ground.

The duchess rolled her eyes.

They continued walking like that, until the sun was directly above them in the sky, and they reached the ship.

Well, the spot in which it should have been.

* * *

"Is it invisible?" the duchess asked, frowning. "Because I don't see a ship,"

"It's gone," Obi-Wan murmured. He turned to Qui-Gon. "Master, please tell me you have a comm unit with you,"

"The only ones we had were on the ship, padawan, which for the moment, is missing!"

Obi-Wan groaned. How could this have happened? "Well, maybe you should have landed the ship in a better place!" he cried.

"Well, maybe I would have if I didn't have to listen to you complain!" Qui-Gon yelled.

"What?! Well, maybe if you actually you know, _listened_ to the council more often, then we wouldn't have been sent on this mission in the first place!" Obi-Wan argued.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't have picked you as my padawan!" Qui-Gon crossed his arms. "Then you could go work for the AgriCorps instead!"

"Fine!" Obi-Wan said, slightly hurt by his Master's words. "I wish Master Proteus never found me on Stewjon! Then perhaps I'd never have to meet you!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Excuse me," the duchess said. "Do you two mind? The ship is gone, and I'm presuming you have no credits, no food, no water, and basically nothing except for the clothes on your back."

" _Well_ ," said Obi-Wan. "That part certainly isn't my fault!"

"Oh, would you two stop it!" she yelled. "You sound like younglings! It's both of your faults! So there!"

There was a brief moment of silence as the duchess glared at them.

"Well," the duchess continued. "Unless you two have any other plans, I say we follow me,"

Qui-Gon shrugged. "Come, padawan,"


	3. Chapter 3

They followed her through the streets of Mandalore, past people and houses and shops and wide eyed children, who whispered and pointed when they walked by.

And then they were walking through the poorer neighborhoods, where men sat outside, drinking bottles of what Obi-Wan presumed was alcohol, and with children running around, wearing practically nothing, their faces covered in grime.

He walked closer to Qui-Gon and Satine, who both looked much calmer than he felt.

Obi-Wan looked back at the houses. At least if he was on the lower levels of Coruscant, he would have known what to expect. Here, he was just a foreigner. A teenage boy, not ready to face the world, taken from his home and put in an unfamiliar place, where he was to guard some random girl with his life. It wasn't fair.

But wasn't that what being a Jedi was? Someone who helped others, no matter what the cost? Nothing about things being fair for the Jedi.

Obi-Wan sighed.

He turned back around, half expecting Satine to have some mouthy comment for him about staring too much.

But she was no where to be seen.

Qui-Gon didn't seem to even notice, just kept walking, with his head down, just like everyone else on this forsaken planet.

"Master," Obi-Wan hissed. Qui-Gon spun around.

"What is it, Padawan?" he asked, sounding more annoyed than he needed to.

"The girl," Obi-Wan replied softly. "She's gone."

* * *

The next hour was chaotic, at least for Obi-Wan.

They frantically searched for the duchess, calling out her name (They had decided yelling 'duchess' would be too obvious).

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I can't believe we lost her already," he muttered. "The kriffing council, what where they thinking with a mission like this?" He glared at Obi-Wan, wagging a finger. "Don't you tell the council I called them that, because I know that's what you're thinking!"

He actually wasn't (for once, anyways), although that would have been a good way to get revenge on Qui-Gon for forcing him to go on this mission..

Obi-Wan shook his head, clearing it of those thoughts. Jedi didn't get revenge, he reminded himself.

Then again, he technically wasn't a Jedi. Not yet, anyways.

* * *

"Wait a minute," Qui-Gon said after what seemed like an eternity of searching. "I feel something!" He started to run through a dark alley, and Obi-Wan had no choice to try and keep up, although their height difference made it nearly impossible to do so.

"Bounty hunters," Qui-Gon muttered, running past a few more buildings until he found himself in front of a shifty looking bar. "Come inside, Obi-Wan,"

* * *

He didn't see the duchess when he walked in, but her presence was very close. Waves of frustration and worry were literally rolling off of her into the Force.

"Are there any bounty hunters up for hire?" Qui-Gon asked loudly. All eyes turned to look at him.

The bartender frowned. "Now what business would you have with a bounty hunter, _Jedi_?" He hissed the last word quietly, as if it was a curse he couldn't be brought to say aloud. Obi-Wan supposed it was the robes that told him. Or the padawan braid, which he was now nervously twisting around his finger.

Qui-Gon spoke. "We, uh, would like to _take care_ of a certain duchess."

Silence filled the air.

Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber, just in case.

"There is no need," the bartender said, smiling. "She has been taken care of already. Now, move along,"

They didn't move.

"I said, move along," the bartender said, pulling out a blaster. Qui-Gon ignited, his lightsaber, and his padawan did the same.

The man shot.

Obi-Wan blocked it easily. This wasn't harder than his classes at the temple, he realized, and soon he was easing into his usual routine. Block left, block right, block high, block left, block low.

Qui-Gon ran past him, and he was left standing alone with a group of bounty hunters.

What a nice way to spend his evening.

Obi-Wan blocked every shot, and soon he was feeling confident in himself. This was easy. Too easy. Practically children's play!

But then, he missed one, and it hit his leg. Obi-Wan grimaced, gritting his teeth. He couldn't let the pain overtake him.

Back came the words of Master Yoda: _Blinds you, your arrogance does, Obi-Wan. Too much anger in you there is._

He kept on fighting.

What was taking Qui-Gon so long?

After what seemed like forever, Master Qui-Gon burst back into the room, the duchess in his arms.

"Run!" he yelled to Obi-Wan.

He obeyed, his leg hurting more and more with each stride. They kept running long after the bounty hunters ceased to follow. By that time, he could barely see, the pain was so great.

Obi-Wan was on the verge of collapsing when they finally stopped. He wasn't sure where though, he couldn't see, but he knew it was still in the same bio-domed city.

Years of war and conflict and fighting had left the surface of Mandalore inhospitable. So now they all had to live in bio-domed cities.

"I was so worried," the duchess's voice cut through his pain. She sounded as if she was crying, but Obi-Wan couldn't really tell. "I thought you were just going to leave me there, and then," she started sobbing. "and then I was going to die, and..."

"Shhh," he heard Qui-Gon say. "Calm down duchess, you're fine. Padawan, are you alright?"

And that was when he fainted.

 **A/N: A special thanks to McAwesome for reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: McAwesome: Aww thanks so much! :D**

 **Anakina Skykiller: And I hope it continues to. :)**

Obi-Wan woke up drenched in sweat, and into complete and utter darkness, his head and leg throbbing. He could just barely make out snippets of conversation.

"-need to contact the Jedi Temple. We need a healer, credits..."

"We don't have a comm unit!"

Obi-Wan sat straight up, opening his eyes. He managed to not fall down, despite the dizziness. "Master," he croaked, finding himself in a strange bed in a strange little room. "Where- where am I?"

The duchess handed him a glass of water. He took it, grateful, and downed it in about two seconds, his headache beginning to fade.

"After you fainted," Qui-Gon started to explain.

"Passed out," Obi-Wan corrected. "Men don't _faint_."

"Whatever makes you feel good about yourself," the duchess muttered quietly, in that strange accent of hers. Obi-Wan pretended not to hear.

"Well, anyways," his master continued. "After you passed out, some nice couple found us on the street, gave us some bandages for your blaster wound, and now they're letting us stay in their spare room." He glanced at Obi-Wan's leg, which was now bandaged.

"For a little while, anyways," the duchess added pointedly. She sat down on the edge of Obi-Wan's bed. "You were out for a day and a half,"

"I'll be right back," Qui-Gon stated, closing the door behind him as he left the room. "I'm going to go see if I can get us some food. Stay put, you too."

"Would you mind getting off of my bed, duchess?" Obi-Wan asked through gritted teeth. She wrinkled her nose, frowning.

"Why do you call me that?" she questioned.

"Call you what?" he asked, oblivious.

" _Duchess_ ,"she sighed. "It just sounds so... I don't know, _formal_! Sure, _servant_ s call me that, but no one I actually _know_ calls me that. What I'm saying is, do your friends call you Padawan Kenobi? Or do they call you Obi-Wan?"

"They call me Obi-Wan," he replied. "Well, unless I don't know them very well."

"See what I mean?" she answered, smiling after having gotten her point across. Why did that girl lways have to be right? "Call me Satine. And that's an order!"

He frowned, thinking. "I barely know you. And you said only your friends call you Satine. Well, I'm not your friend. I'm just your protector," Obi-Wan said. It came out harsher than he expected, harsher than he meant, but the duchess- no, _Satine_ \- didn't know that.

"Well," she said haughtily, not bothering to look at him. "I think I'll go see what _Master_ Qui-Gon is up to,"

Obi-Wan could have sworn he heard her sniffling as she slammed the door.

* * *

The whole time Satine was gone, Obi-Wan replayed the conversation over and over in his head.

Why had he said that? Sure, he barely knew her, and she was nothing more than a child, really, but that didn't mean he had to be cruel. He was probably one of the only people Satine knew that was around her age, being royal and all, so of course she would consider him a friend.

Satine annoyed him to no extent already, but Obi-Wan supposed he didn't mind her _so_ much.

Why did he have to say that and ruin everything?

* * *

His master returned about an hour later, the duchess in tow, with another glass of water for Obi-Wan, along with some rations, which he hungrily ate.

"Now," the older Jedi said. "I have a plan of where to go. We leave in the morning."


End file.
